¡Situaciones Surrealistas!
by Cinthya Riddle
Summary: Son mini historietas llenas situaciones imposibles y sin sentido. Siguiente ¿quien no ha pensado nunca que los slytherins son unos gruñones? aqui estan sus pensamientos. RR!
1. El Lord y Potter

_ 1.Lord Voldemort y Harry Potter_

¡Crash! El vaso que tenía en mis manos cayó estrepitosamente al suelo. No lo pude evitar y creo que ni siquiera lo hubiera intentado. Ahora mismo me siento el mayor imbecil de todos los tiempos. Harry Potter, el imbecil-que-vivió. Ese soy yo.

Y os lo voy a comprobar; tengo delante de mis narices a Lord-mi-ego-no-cabe-en-hotgwars-Voldemort. Y aunque parezca mentira solo me esta mirando y la varita la tiene guardada. Me sorprende, la verdad, teniendo en cuenta que es incapaz de hablar con un enemigo suyo más de un minuto antes de lanzar el rayo verde.

-Harry te debes sentir imbecil…-no, no es que sea inteligente y haya leído lo que pienso sino que yo paso como de él de la oclumancia. Y con eso de que no apartamos la mirada…-Para serte sincero, no se como has podido acabar aquí y así.

Para serte sincero, yo tampoco. Esto no lo dije en voz alta, seria rebajarme a admitir un fallo y ¿desde cuando un gryffindor como yo comete fallos?

-Pero lo más sorprendente es que después de saber como has llegado aquí me sorprende que todos estos años hayas conseguido mantenerte vivo.

Desde mi primer año, por supuesto. Pero si, lo raro es que no me haya pasado nada. Y me lo recuerda mi futuro asesino sentado con una copa de vino en la mano. Hay que observar lo gracioso de la situación.

-Practica-murmure sin mucha convicción. Pero no me puede negar que práctica he tenido. Solo hay que mirar a los profesores de defensa que he tenido que enfrentar en el colegio desde que llegue; uno muerto por tener a Voldemort en la cabeza, otro sin memoria en un manicomio, otro auto despedido por ser hombre lobo, otro un mortifago chiflado disfrazado de auror, una sapo del ministerio traumatizada por centauros, otro un obsesionado por las artes oscuras, "exmortifago" y que no sabe lo que es un champú y por ultimo pero no menos importante¡un supuesto alemán que en realidad era el mismísimo Voldemort!

Esto explica un poco que hago yo delante de semejante sujeto pero yo sigo pensando que la situación es bastante surrealista. Vuelvo a prestarle atención y me doy cuenta de que me esta echando el rollo sobre algo, no se¿de mi muerte, quizás? Le presto atención a pesar de las ganas que tengo de decirle que cierre la boca. En mi cuarto año igual… ¿es incapaz de pasar a la acción sin echarte en cara un discurso detallado de cómo has llegado hasta el?

-…y yo creía que te darías cuenta que era yo. Era bastante evidente pero decidí arriesgarme y ni siquiera sospechaste…

No se callara, no…De todas formas ¿¡evidente¿Quién podría relacionar a un joven alemán guapísimo, rubio y con ojos azules con un engendro cara serpiente como el que tengo delante? Pero si hasta aparento ser amable, amigable y lo mas importante; tenia paciencia. Era imposible identificarlo. O tiene una doble personalidad o es más imbecil que yo. Porque sabiendo que por su conducta y poca paciencia algunos planes han fracasado…

-…pero yo sabia que el hechizo que me mantenía oculto tenia unos fallos; tenia que robarte el mapa que tienes de Hogtwars…

Me esta recordando a Dumbledore. ¿Qué me importara a mi su versión de los hechos? Pero se ve que no lo puede evitar, si no cuenta su historia no mata a gusto, no.

-…y eso te lleva aquí. Indefenso a lo que te pueda pasar. ¿Cómo preferirías morir?

Desborda generosidad. Me deja planear mi muerte… ¿debo decir también como quiero el funeral¿Quedaría fuera de lugar si le invito?

-A ser posible, fuera de las mazmorras. Y me gustaría que me enterraran en el colegio ¿podrías dejar mi cuerpo cerca para que lo puedan hacer?

-Pos supuesto, sin problemas. Te dejare al lado del lago. ¿Quieres que utilice algún arma en especial?

Hay que ver la facilidad y despreocupación con la que uno puede hablar de su muerte. ¿O es que no seré normal?

-Me gustaría que me dispararas y que me hiciera una herida no mortal. Y luego me lanzas el Avada. Una muerte trágica ¿No quedaría bien?

No, no lo soy. Esta comprobado, pero no ser normal no significa que no quiera un muerte a lo grande. Después de todo soy Harry Potter.

-Aham. Tienes buen gusto, si. Entonces… ¿no quieres una muerte rápida?

-Ni lenta ni rápida, normalita.

¿Cómo he podido decirle eso¿Normalita? Me van a pegar un tiro a petición mia. Yo creia que Voldemort era un demente pero que este siguiéndole la corriente voluntariamente demuestra que yo ando cerca.

-Vendré la semana que viene con la pistola ¿vale?-asenti ausentemente. Se va por una semana y para cuando vuelva ¿espera encontrarme aquí doblegado para que me mate? No hemos hecho ningun trato asi que no pienso estar.

-Aquí estaré

Oh, Dios. Se me olvidaba la insignificante y minúscula objeción de que soy imbecil. Bueno, siempre queda la opción de unirme a él ¿no?

_Fin _

Hasta la próxima situación surrealista! Espero que haya gustado, dejen sus opiniones xD!

_Cinthya Riddle_


	2. Los Slys son unos gruñones

Disclaimer: I know, I know. Todo de Rowling, todo de Rowling... xD

_2. ¡Los Slytherins son unos gruñones!_

**Lord Voldemort**

¿Pero por que el destino es tan cruel¡Luego me dicen que el insensible soy yo! No para de hacerme sufrir cada vez que pregunto a mi espia si Potter ha muerto tragicamente o ha tenido un infarto por obra y gracia del espiritu santo y el me contesta que no, bueno hoy ha cambiado su respuesta; "No, esta en perfecto estado, mi lord".

¿¡En perfecto estado ha dicho!? Le mando un crucio porque soy demasiado importante para este mundo para mandarmelo a mi mismo. ¿No podia haberme dicho "Aun no, pero dentro de poco caera fulminado despues de sentir y reconocer que el no es nadie comparado con usted, oh, gran y todopoderoso lord."? Incluso me hubiera conformado con un simple "No". Despues le mando salir de la habitacion una vez recibido los momentos de torturas fisicos del crucio y piquicos de mi cara sadica y diabolica. Es muy util tener los ojos rojos sangre.

¿Es que nadie es capaz de matar a un niño de 16 años? Se que yo era invencible ya esa a edad pero yo soy unico e irrepetible. A ese Potter con que le digas que sus padres sufrieron mucho y que todas las desgracias y muertes que ocurren son culpa suya cae en la miseria. No lo entiendo, a mi si me dijeran eso me sentiria halagado.

Es mas, estoy empezando a hartarme que solo se lo digan a el. ¿Es que acaso se creen que tiene una doble personalidad y por las noches va dirigiendo mis mortifagos para que maten y destruyan todo a su paso? Parece que olviden que el que manda soy yo. Y otra pequeña equivocacion que no paran de hacer y me saca de mis casillas; ¿que tendra que ver que quiera dominar al mundo, formar el caos por todos lados y destruir a todos los muggles con Potter¿Donde ven la relacion para que digan que es culpa suya¿Es que va alguien por ahi contando que viene a menudo a animarme para que siga siendo malo? No creo que nadie sa arriesgara pero entonces solo queda esta opcion; ¿piensan que solo quiero reinar sobre todos para ver como un estupido adolescente con una estupida cicatriz en la cara y un estupido parecido a su estupido padre auror tenga una estupida depresion y con suerte se suicide o tenga que ir a un estupido psicoanalista?

¡Pues claro que no¡Lo hago porque soy un todopoderoso, perfecto, ambicioso, calculador, despiadado, implacable, ansioso, inteligente, atroz, sanguinario, desalmado, perfecto estratega, mezquino, villano como el que mas y magistralmente vil y cruel dios! Me merezo el mundo. (¿Deberia añadir egolatra?) Supero a Ares, el dios de la guerra.

Aunque no seria un mal plan eso de depremirle tanto para que se suicide. Ni que creyeran que mata. Ni que en realidad el es el malo. Ni tampoco que creyeran que tiene esa doble personalidad...¡Por todos los sangre sucia, ya esta¿Como es posible que mi magnifica y astuta mente no haya pensado esto antes?

-¡Malfoy¡Lestrange¡Venid inmediatamente!

Par de incompetentes, llevo esperando medio minuto a que lleguen. La mansion es grande, cierto, pero en aparecerse se tarda dos segundos. Ya estan aqui y han entrado por la puerta caminando tranquilamente. En otras palabras, prefieren sufrir un crucio de su querido amo antes que utilizar eso que se llama magia, la cual llevan practicando muchos años, y aparecerse aqui. Me siento adulado, asi que les concedere su deseo.

A esos muggles e incluso a muchos magos les gusta esa musica clasica que dicen que es preciosa y relaja. Menuda estupidez, no hay nada mas reconfortante y relajador que oir a tus siervos gritar arrodillados en el suelo delante de ti. Esas mentes inferiores...¿Quien las entiende?

-Tengo una mision para vosotros y es una muy importante. Mas vale que no falleis.

Van a fallar, estoy seguro. Y mas cuando se trata de una mision que involucra a Potter. No se que tendra ese criajo pero parece que deja a mis mortifagos mas estupidos y proporcionalmente mas incapaces de hacer algo bien. Solo hay que recordar el desastre del dia de mi renacimiento (porque lo que paso en el ministerio prefiero no mencionarlo). Veinte mortifagos se interponian entre el y la copa-traslador. ¡Veinte! Y ninguno fue capaz de pararlo, ni siquiera de acertarle con un hechizo. Lo más impresionante es que estaba herido de una pierna, habia perdido bastante sangre, estaba agotado y habia recibido tres crucios. ¡Hasta una vieja con reuma lo hubiera conseguido! Pero no, ellos no. Al niño le dio tiempo hasta de coger el cuerpo muerto de su compañero. Que por cierto¿para que lo querria¿Lo va a poner en su habitacion al lado de los cadaveres de sus padres¿Colecciona cadaveres o que?

Oh, eso quedaria bien con mi reputacion. Tengo que hacer correr el rumor de que colecciono cadaveres de las victimas que mas odio. Cuando consiguiera matar a Potter lo pondria en una gran vitrina en el recibidor de mi castillo. Asi todos apreciarian la mejor obra de mi coleccion pero...¿Como hago para que no se deteriore¿Se puede disecar a una persona?

-...¿Lo habeis entendido?-me afirman con la cabeza despues de contarles su mision y se quedan ahi parados agachados.-Entonces...¿¡que haceis ahi parados en vez de ir a hacer lo que os he ordenado!?

¿Soy la unica persona que utiliza la cabeza en esta mansion? Seguramente...¿Pero que digo? Soy la unica persona inteligente de entre todos mis mortifagos y no digamos ya de mis enemigos. Quizas si deberia añadir lo de egolatra...¡No, Voldemort, no! Yo no soy egolatra, simplemente soy sincero. Oh, como adoro mi sublime superioridad mental.

**Draco Malfoy**

Potter es desesperante, enojoso, mortificante y especialmente insoportable. ¿Quieres saber por que? Yo te dire el porque.

Estaba caminando tranquilamente por el pasillo en dirección a mi sala comun despues de haber echo la buena acción del dia. Ya sabes, he dejado a unos tres Hufflepafs humillados. Se que no es mi media usual pero no me encantraba en buenas condiciones.

Y por el corredeor aparecio él, caminando pensativo y solo para variar, (seguro que estaba recordando todas sus desgracias, el muy memo. No te confundas, a mi no me importa pero estoy empezando a considerar que es masoquista) pero se tropezo y cayo al suelo delante de mis narices. Estas extrañado ¿verdad?

¿Te refieres al hecho, obviamente, de que parece incapaz de caminar por una superficie plana y estable sin encontrar, magicamente, algo con lo que tropezar? Si, yo tambien me he extrañado. Lleva semanas asi.

Ha levantado la vista y he aprovechado el momento para poner esa mirada mia de total burla que, por su cara de enfado, supongo no le agrada. Me parece perfecto.

-¿Que quieres, Malfoy?-me dijo a la defensiva. Pense que había saido una pregunta retorica. ¿Que iba a querer a alguien que te mira de manera exasperante despues de verte caer de forma tan patetica? Pero no, se quedo ahi esperando una respuesta. No sabia que queria que le respondiera. ¿Un "oh, nada, solo saber si te has roto finalmente la crisma"? O quizas, un "estaba siguiendote y he esperado el momento oportuno para aparecer y reirme de ti".

-Me dirigia a mi sala comun cuando he tenido la desgracia de encontrarme contigo. Pero ha merecido la pena.-me puso cara de incredulo. No puede ser que su ego llegue tan alto que piensa de verdad que le sigo. Es imposible, superaria a mi egocentrismo. Tu comprendes que no puedo permitirlo, perderia mi estatus escolar.

¡Y entonces lo hizo! No sabes lo ofendido que me senti. Se atrevio a darme la espalda como sino fuera merecedor de contemplar su rostro. Y aqui estoy viendo como se aleja creyendo ser mejor que yo. (Lo dudo, estara pensando que despues de recordar todas sus desgracias lo ultimo que le faltaba era que le viera caerse yo. Pero eso no quita lo que ha hecho.)

Entenderas que no pienso dejarle ir tan facilmente. (¡Se lo que parece! No estoy buscando ninguna escusa para perseguirlo. Simplemente, no se le da la espalda a un Malfoy.) Voy a ir tras él. Un momento. ¿Eso no seria darle la razon para que creyera que de verdad le sigo? Seguramente se sentiria victorioso y feliz de dejarme humillado. ¿Pero como puedo pensar eso? Si lo mas seguro es que Potter no sepa lo que es sentirse victorioso teniendo a un psicopata asesino tras el...

**Severus Snape**

Maldito Slug. ¿No puede hablar sobre otra cosa que no sea Potter? Parece mas enamorado de el de lo que estaba de Evans. No solo eso ¿de todos los profesores del colegio tiene que hablarme a mi¿Es que mi mueca de desprecio no es suficientemente expresiva?

-...y va acudir a mi fiesta privada-¿esta intentando darme envidia? Parece que no comprende que preferiria ser el sastre de Dumbledore- que tendre con unos viejos amigos. Harry me tiene mucho afecto y me pidio que lo invitase. Entenderas, Severus, no pude decirle que no...-lo que entendere es que habras insistido tanto que seguramente acabo diciendote que si para que cerrases esa babosa y vanidosa bocaza. Debo admitir que Potter tiene paciencia, yo le habria hecho practicar caida libre desde la torre de Astronomia.-Y quizas invite a algunos profesores.

¿Por que no para de mirarme¿Se habra dado cuenta, al fin, de mi antipatia hacia el¿Por que no puede casarse con Potter y mudarse a Alaska? Ah, es que esta esperando que se lo pida.

-¿En serio? No sabes como desearia poder pedirte que me invites. Es el sueño de mi vida, la razon por la que me levanto todas las mañanas, desgraciadamente no podre ir. Estoy muy ocupado-ya estoy en la puerta con la esperanza de poder huir de semejante "relaciones-publicas". Pero antes me giro para que asimile mi sarcasmo-Tengo que corregir examenes de Gryffindor.

Hasta el sabe que antes daria un paseo a plena luz del dia por los jardines que empezar a corregir examenes de esos paletos. Por no mencionar que la fiesta es dentro de dos dias y si hubiera tenido que estar dos dias corrigiendo esos examenes ya habria ido yo solo a practicar la caida libre.

Como odio a Potter. Hasta sin su presencia me veo obligado a hablar de el. Ojala hubiera caido en Slytherin, lo habria convertido en la chacha de la casa. Me encargaria de que limpiara el la sala comun y si pudiera lo mandaria a las cocinas a que nos prepare la comida. Lo converteria en la cenicienta del futuro. Aunque luego tendria que escapar de Minerva me-he-tragado-un-palo-de-escoba McGonagall y de Dumbledore Yo-lo-se-todo.

Genial. Cuando por fin llego a la seguridad de mi despacho encuentro lo que mas podria alegrarme la vida; una carta. Como siempre la rompo en pedazitos y la tiro a la basura sin importarme quien sea. No estoy de humor, voy a ordenar mis pociones. Por lo menos sera mejor que hablar de Potter...¡Ah¡Un pergamino gigante esta parado delante de mi!

_Querido Severus Snape_

Mal empezamos...

_Soy Lucius Malfoy. _

Pero que muy mal...

_Me gustaria que dejases esa mania tuya de tirar toda carta que llega a tu despacho sin mirar tan siquiera de quien es. ¿Que hubiera pasado si mi desarrollada mente no hubiera puesto este mecanismo para asegurarme de que llegabas a leerla?_

Que hubiera comprobado que la suerte me acompaña. Me libraria de leer esto. El porque de su rescate de Azkaban sigue siendo un misterio para mi. Es el hombre mas imbecil e irritante que me he encontrado sobre la faz de la tierra. Y eso que conozco a Dumbledore y a Voldemort.

_Gracias a Merlin, naci con estos talentos superiores. Es decir, naci Malfoy, como me correspondia. Y puedo preveer cualquier movimiento y fallo para luego evitarlo. Asi es como ha llegado esta carta a tus manos. Ya se que es sorprendente pero vayamos a los temas que me han echo escribirte._

Si, gracias Merlin. Tu siempre odiandome...

_Gracias a mis contactos, ha llegado a mis oidos que eres el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Severus, tengo que informarte de que no solo ha llegado a mis oidos. _

Ya se lo ha contado a todo el mundo...dios, a estas horas lo deben saber todos los morifagos y Voldemort.

_Esos oidos que se han enterado por metodos que desconozco e ignoro totalemente, esperan que hagas un sutil cambio en el titulo de tu asignatura. Algo como "Aprende las Artes Oscuras", "Abajo Dumbledore. Arriba Voldemort. Comprende el poder de ser malvado", "Artes Oscuras; se un mago malvado como tu profesor" o "Severus Snape te enseñara a ser un mortifago" e incluso han sugerdo que compres un libro nuevo para tu asignatura. Hemos hecho una votacion y al final ha ganado; "Mi vida gracias a las Artes Oscuras I" por Tom Riddel._

Muy sutil, si. Tan sutil que hasta pase desapercibido por Dumbledore... ¿Pero que le debi hacer en una vida pasada a Merlin?

_Pero lo mas importante; hemos pensado que asi podrias llegar a convertir a Potter en alguien malvado. Eso nos daria un punto a nuestro favor. Se que no lo habias pensado, no te culpo; es muy duro no ser un Malfoy, pero tienes que empezar a ponerte en marcha. Aclarados los puntos iniciales, comenzemos con el punto principal de mi carta: Potter._

Mate a toda tu familia ¿verdad Merlin?

_Como sabras Harry Potter es un gran problema para todos nosotros. Estaras informado de los acontecimientos de sus dos primeros años en Hogwarts. Y del desafortunado incidente del ministerio del año pasado. Por culpa de unos incompetentes mortifagos de bajo nivel tuve que estar un tiempo en Azkaban_

¿Esta llamando a Bellatrix un mortifago de bajo nivel? Le tengo que enviar una carta. Seguro que se arrepentira de haberle rescatado de Azkaban, con un poco de suerte lo vuelve a meter...

_Despues de analizar los fracasos cometidos en estos años con Potter he llegado a una conclusion que nos solucionara muchos incovenientes. Harry Potter solo es un niño de 16 años. ¿No lo ves Severus? Harry Potter es un niño._

¿Habra recurrido a toda su capacidad intelectual para llegar a esa conclusion? Ya decia yo que cuando observaba a Potter se me escapaba algo.

_Ese ha sido el problema de los mortifagos. No pensabamos claramente que Potter es un niño. Un insignificante niño que no es capaz de hacer una maldicion imperdonable en condiciones. Yo, obviamente habia captado ese fallo pero solo no puedo hacer que los demas vean su error a la hora de actuar. Teniendo en cuento que te enfrentas a un niño estoy seguro que podras matarlo facilmente._

¡Por todos los imbeciles¿Quien me iba a decir que es un niño? Que despiste, yo que siempre crei que Harry Potter vino al colegio con sus 30 años cumplidos. En la carta que le voy a escribir a Bellatrix le tengo que decir que estaba equivocada; no se enfrento a un hombre de 35 años y perdio. Sino que fue derrotada por un insignificante niño que no sabe hacer nada. Seguro que asi ve su error a la hora de actuar. Un momento... ¿Ha dicho matarlo¿Yo?

_Hace unos dias hable con Draco. Necesito que mates a Potter, sabia que con tu escasa inteligencia y experencia no podrias hacerlo asi que te he dado unos consejos para poder realizar el trabajo. La salud mental de mi hijo va empeorando por momentos, platicando con el ha surgido en mi la sospecha de que mi propio hijo, todo un Malfoy, siente cierta obsesion con Potter. El no se da cuenta pero hay que cortar de raiz esa horrible enfermedad y tu eres el unico que puede ayudarlo. Severus, utiliza..._

Dios... que carta mas surrealista. No necesito leer mas. Tanta carta para decir eso. Yo le mato. Mejor aun; voy a empezar a escribir la carta a Bellatrix. ¿Que mate a Potter? Seria un placer. No hace falta que me lo pida nadie, lo haria por propia voluntad. Pero se le olvida un pequeño detalle sin importancia; ¡Estoy en Hogwarts y Potter es mi alumno! Solo le ha faltado enviarle una carta a Dumbledore pidiendole permiso para venir aqui.

Y lo de la obsesion de Draco...¿Es que se ha vuelto mas estupido de lo que es? Jamas pense que diria esto pero; ¿Como es posible que un Malfoy sienta algo mas que odio por un Potter? Iria contra las leyes de la vida. Le doy mi carta finalizada a mi lechuza para que se la lleve a la mortifaga. Espero que ella le de mi contestacion a Lucius. Creo que voy a ponerme a corregir examenes.

Ah, un cero para el primer examen. ¿Que? Es que es de Gryffindor, se sabe que me exasperan sus examenes. Otro cero, un cinco, un seis, un tres, un siete, un uno, un cinco, un... ¿Que es ese ruido? Suena aqui cerca, sera mejor que vaya a ver al idiota que me ha interrumpido.

Me equivoque con Potter, lo admito. No es un iman para los accidentes...esa no es una clasificacion suficientemente extensa. Es un iman para todos los problemas. Si hay algo peligroso en un radio de veinte quilometros inexorablemente le encontrara. Incluyendome a mi.

La prueba es que lo tenga delante y este quitandole puntos. ¿A que estupido se le ocurriria meterse en problemas al lado del despacho del profesor que mas ganas tiene de matarlo? A Potter, peleando. (Y encima con Draco.Si al final sera cierto eso de la obsesion oculta...) ¿Y luego va diciendo que por que le hago la vida imposible¡Me lo pone continuamente en bandeja!

Lo mejor de todo es que pone esa mirada desafiante que me recuerda al descerabrado de su padre. (Me entran ganas de hacer caso a Lucius) No veo el motivo, sabe que haciendo esas cosas perdera mas puntos, le odiare mas y suspendera defensa. Pero siempre he pensado que es un masoquista y creo que no soy el unico. Le regalo una malvada y triunfal sonrisa y le dejo en el despacho de Dumbledore.

¿Que iba hacer yo? Ah, si. Estaba en mi despacho suspendiendo todo examen de Gryffindor que caia en mis manos. Esta claro, todo el dia hablando sobre Potter; que horrible sensacion. Voy a ir a la torre de Astronomia a probar de verdad eso de la caida libre. Pero antes voy a por Slug...

** Lord Voldemort**

Se ha extendido de verdad el rumor de que colecciono cadaveres. El ministerio ha puesto aurores en todos los cementerios magicos y yo estoy asombrado leyendo todo esto en el profeta. ¿Que pasa? Soy un dios pero necesito informarme de que se le informa al mundo magico.

Entre esto, que Snape da clase de Defensa contra mis adoradas Artes Oscuras, que Malfoy se haya comportado de manera tan rara, que le haya piyado intentando escribir un carta al viejo chocho de Albus pidiendole permiso para ir al colegio y que Bellatrix ultimamente esta intentando matar a Lucius de verdad, creo que me he perdido algo. O simplemente su propia estupidez les ha llevado a la locura. Oh, aqui llega mi espia. Ya se lo que pensara todo el mundo; ¿Por que no utilizo a Snape de espia? Pero no caen que este espia es mucho mas sutil que Snape. Venga, admitamoslo; Si Potter se muriera en el colegio¿Quien seria el principal sospechoso?

-Potter esta estrechamente vigilado por Dumbledore, mi lord. El continua su año sin problemas.- (aunque a Snape lo veia mas animado con la idea de matar a Potter.)

A menos que los cadaveres anden (porque ahora si que necesitan vigilancia gracias a mi) eso quiere decir que aun esta danzando por ahi con su estupida cicatriz diciendo "Yo deje a Voldemort sin poderes. Ja Ja Ja." Empiezo a odiar esta asquerosa rutina de oir que siempre esta vivo. A la mierda mi magnifico plan; me voy a Hogwarts.

_**To be continued...**_

**Los Slytherins seran unos gruñones pero no pueden dejar de pensar en Potter xDD. Gracias por los RR y ¡hasta la proxima situacion!**

_Cinthya Riddle_


End file.
